


Lunar Eclipse Two Ways

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-21
Updated: 2008-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Of course with the eclipse last night I was thinking about the Marauders. There was a full eclipse November 18, 1975 and March 24, 1978.





	Lunar Eclipse Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Of course with the eclipse last night I was thinking about the Marauders. There was a full eclipse November 18, 1975 and March 24, 1978.

_After the Eclipse_

They rounded the corner heading to the last set of stairs before the door. Sirius pushed it open holding it for Remus to step out onto the top of the tower first. 

"You didn't have to come with me. I can fill out a star chart on my own," Remus said as they took out their telescopes. 

"James is in detention-so well-" Sirius said finishing his sentence with a shrug.

"I forgot. How does he have detention and you don't?"

"I run faster," Sirius said with suppressed laughter, Remus's lip twitched slightly but he was already thinking about the parchment he had unrolled. He began looking out of his telescope and making notes. 

Sirius arched his back stretching his long arms straight over his head yawning. Clearly he hadn't the intention of doing any work at all. Remus did his usual 'ignore and keep going' routine. 

"This is the first time you've been able to do work after a full moon," Sirius said. "You won't fall behind any more."

"Yeah," Remus said filling in a label on his star chart. 

"Best one ever don't you think?" Sirius smiled trying to get more of a reaction out of Remus.

"'Course I think that. I wasn't alone and I felt like I remembered myself," he replied but didn't look at Sirius just back into his telescope.

"Don't act so excited. You would think by the way you act that people became Animagi every day." 

"They don't?" Remus said dryly cracking a small smile making Sirius laugh. "It _was_ something else."

"Did you notice there was an eclipse?" Sirius said looking up at the waning moon. 

"I knew there was going to be an eclipse, of course, but I didn't note it much," Remus said adjusting the telescope to a new cordinant.

"The moon was completely gone for a little bit. You didn't notice _that_?" Sirius asked and Remus didn't answer right away as he was concentraiting. When he finally did answer he didn't look at Sirius.

"It's hard when I…..change. You know that I am not myself. I was thinking yesterday that it was rather fitting the moon was under a shadow and that I wasn't going to be alone." Remus voice came out almost shyly and he turned slightly red as Sirius clapped him on the shoulder gently. 

"Want me to be quiet so you can work?" 

"You could do some work yourself," Remus suggested. 

"Nah. I finished the chart two nights ago." He shoved his hands into his pockets. Remus looked at Sirius. Sirius looked almost sheepish but he could never quite pull that off. 

Sometime later Remus finished his chart and packed up his things, Sirius following suit. 

"This won't happen again for awhile," Remus said closing the case to his telescope.

"What?" Sirius asked head perking up. 

"Us being alone together."

"You can have me alone any time you want," Sirius replied back with an air of flirtation. 

"Can I?"

"'Course." As Sirius winked with his answer, Remus looked at Sirius. Remus bit his lip looking as if he was making a great decision. 

"Padfoot, your eyes are silver like the moon even when you transform. _That_ I can remember." 

Sirius was silent. He wasn't sure what to say or do. Especially when Remus was looking at him with so sincerely. He did the only thing that seemed appropriate-he kissed him. 

*******

_Before the Eclipse_

"Regulus." 

"You're late." 

"No, I'm not. I am perfectly on time," Sirius said checking his watch. "Half past nine."

"I said quarter _to_ nine," Regulus replied shaking his head. 

"Crackin' of you to wait for me." Sirius smiled arrogantly.  
"Where'd you get the watch?" Regulus asked his eyes flicking to Sirius's wrist. 

"Birthday last year-from the Potters," Sirius said stepping next to Regulus who leaned on the wall of the tower. 

"That's nice of them."

"Nice for someone to remember my birthday and that I came of age," Sirius said almost bitterly. 

"I remember your birthday," Regulus said feeling a little wounded. 

"Is this why you wanted me here?" Sirius asked. "I'd rather not talk about watches and birthdays. It feels tea time boring to me."

"You're leaving this year. Graduating I mean," Regulus said. 

"That's what happens. People eventually graduate from school. " Sirius's tone was condescending in a way but Regulus knew he was only teasing. 

"I wanted to see you before you left because I don't know when I'll see you again."

"You're being a bit mental, aren't you?" Sirius looked at Regulus. "School doesn't let out for another three months yet."

"Tomorrow's a lunar eclipse. I thought maybe you would come see it with me," Regulus suggested to his brother. Looking his brother in the eye unabashedly. 

"Can't. I've got things I'm doing," Sirius replied.

"You can't leave your little friends for one night to come be with your brother?" Regulus said getting upset. 

" _Little_ friends? That's funny coming from _you_ ," Sirius said with a half smile.

"I'm not short, just not as tall as you. The eclipse is an hour in the middle of the bloody night," Regulus said somewhat desperate.

"God, you sound like a girl. You are so whiney." Sirius rolled his eyes. "No, not at any point tomorrow night. I'll do something else with you. I'll go with you to one of those stupid Slug Club meetings or I'll buy you a drink next Hogsmeade weekend."

"You're _so_ generous," Regulus grumbled. 

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," Sirius said walking back to the door of the astronomy tower. 

"Sirius," Regulus said and his brother turned around his dark hair sweeping across his brow. "You know the moon, it's so bright it occludes Saturn, an entire planet. That hunk of rock can make planets disappear, stars too. The moon gets so bright you can't see Regulus which is one of the brightest stars in the sky." Regulus's heart was pounding in his chest as he said this.

"Thanks for the Astronomy lesson." Sirius laughed then turned going down the stairs. Regulus turned his back to the door hearing Sirius go. He bit his lips, anger and hurt welling up in him. Sirius _always_ chose the moon.


End file.
